Talk:RBFA awards
Anthony Elteman Elteman has won the Best Goalkeeper Award in 2009, 2011 and 2012. But in 2011 and 2012, he was playing with FC Skeend in Libertas! Wabba The I (talk) 14:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Up to 2012 he played in Brunant, that's why. HORTON11: • 14:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) No, you said: He moved to Skeend in summer 2011. Wabba The I (talk) 14:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was summer 2012? In any case we can say he moved to Skeend in summer 2011 and was on loan until summer 2012. HORTON11: • 14:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. But than he has still not played in Brunant and how you can get a prize in a country where you don't played? Wabba The I (talk) 14:29, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The prize was for the season 2011-12, up to the summer. HORTON11: • 14:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Boesman Peter Boesman nver played in Arabian FC according to his page.--George the Greek (talk) 23:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to "submit" Sialo Miorna of Grijzestad University S.C. for this year's Young Player Award. 77topaz (talk) 23:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) If you check out the Pub, there's a section about the AFC awards, so feel free to add him there. HORTON11: • 18:40, April 9, 2013 (UTC) So, how will unused "slots" be filled in? This could be extra-challenging for the Young Player award, since many players do not have set ages. 77topaz (talk) 04:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) We could just go with known youth players (ones with pages), there is a good amount. HORTON11: • 12:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) 2013-14 winners Who do we select for the awards? For sure the young player should go to *Player of the season: Marco Miorna: El-Zein did better but Miorna did really well, and coming from a small team and being an unknown in the league makes his acievements even better. If not El-Zein and Hoever are good candidates as well. *Young player: Emad Nabil *Goalkeeper: Could be Anne van der Bruggen or Stanislaus Simon, and even Mick Langhout at Standard FC. Suggestions? HORTON11: • 14:20, June 20, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good. For the goalkeeper award I'd say that van der Bruggen should probably win it. 77topaz (talk) 02:09, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I'll wait a bit to see if others have suggestions though. HORTON11: • 13:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Maybe a player from FC Donderar, Park Il Sung?? He scored many goals. Traspes (talk) I will add Anne van der Bruggen as goalkeeper award winner. Wabba The I (talk) 12:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC) No, not yet. Generally the award goes to the goalkeeper (ie. team) with less goals conceded, and Stanislaus Simon has four less. I haven't checked all though. HORTON11: • 14:12, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Let's go with Simon, he's done better for a less reputable goalkeeper. Nick Talk 17:59, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Less reputable? Van der Bruggen just finished his first season outside of Libertas and Simon has already won the goalkeeper award. I wouldn't call that less reputable, though he isn't yet a big name. I'll have to look though the stats and prbably the team with less goals conceded would have their keeper win the award. HORTON11: • 14:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Nick Van Kamp?? He is young and good. Traspes (talk) 01:34, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I'll have to see how much he played. HORTON11: • 13:31, June 29, 2014 (UTC) 2014-15 awards Perhaps now is the time to start adding nominations/possible nominations? Here's my two cents (others could add to these lists). 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Player of the year * Sergio Cañete - Mediterranean FC - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Onur Kaplan - Mediterranean FC - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Marco Miorna - Grijzestad University S.C. - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Antonio Florente - Dortmund SFC - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Park Il-Sung - FC Donderar - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Ibra El-Zein - Dortmund SFC - Happy65 * Mike Murray - FC Willemstad - Happy65 * Robin Nylund - Dortmund SFC - HORTON11: • 14:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Goalkeeper of the year * Stanislaus Simon - Mediterranean FC - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Timothy Mika - Dortmund SFC - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Anthony Elteman * Peter Boesman HORTON11: • 14:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Young player of the year * Gustaf Rijnsen - FC Pieter II - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * Umut Topal - Grijzestad University S.C. - 77topaz (talk) 22:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) *... I propose Sergio Cañete for the best player. Mediterranean is the team with least goals conceded so Stanislaus Simon is the best goalkeeper. For the young player, I do not know. Wabba The I (talk) 09:44, December 14, 2016 (UTC)